


Character intro

by Bigblack



Series: tappava suuntaus [1]
Category: OC - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigblack/pseuds/Bigblack
Summary: I’m only posting for my friends to see if u read it please don’t drag me
Series: tappava suuntaus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819510
Kudos: 1





	1. Lia

**Author's Note:**

> I’m only posting for my friends to see if u read it please don’t drag me

When the universe stared the goddess of creation and destruction,Mami mar, created heaven, earth, and hell. She made gods from her flesh, demons and devil from her rage, mortals from her tears, and angels from her love. Her first angel was lihanna, the angel was innocent and loved her goddess more than anything but she watched as the gods and devils ran rampant on earth while Mami did nothing lia spoke out against her “YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! Your children are dying and crying for your help.” the goddess simply said “balance.” lia screamed at the goddess so the colossal deity reached for her servant only to be met with a god forged blade. The blood got on her she say how the goddess controlled everything so in a rage she cute the ties that bound them all and at that moment her wings grew black, her crown burst, and her silk robe stained with blood turned into armor. she flew down to earth and destroyed the pillars that connected the three realms now she remains on earth helping the mortals her creator ignored,Little to her knowledge everyone loved her gods, demons, and mortals except for the angels and Mami mar. She helped many mortals till she was captured by a magical tyrant now she sits as a divine power source for the kingdom of Malotia waiting to be freed and get her revenge.


	2. Tania

The fae are a race of mystical folk created to help balance the elements fire,water,earth, air, light and dark. Our story is on a the fire fairy tania, the last of her tribe she was blessed and cursed with the spirit of her fallen brethren she used her incredible powers over the flames to seek revenge setting fire to those that abused the fae and used their power for selfish gain. Not long after her name spread throughout the world as the flame of wrath, while exploring a forest she walked into a trap then enslaved by a powerful sorceress that combined her dark magic and tania’s fire to take control of her country.


	3. Dani

Orphan, bastard, rejected, feared and hated all names the young girl had been called all her life from her family and the people of the kingdom the young girl confused and scared abandoned her home and ran to the forest near her home where she met a woman that exuded grace and power “hello child where is your family” the woman asked very concerned “they hate me i’d rather be devoured by beast.” dani replied. “i see you have power girl let me help you control it.” the woman took her back to the castle she was the princess next in line to be queen, she nurtured dani into a powerful mage she even gifted dani a family heirloom, the pendant of oga.a revolution occurred the queen sent her adopted daughter to a coven were she would be safe however the only clue she had to find them was “turtles and snakes”. dani promised to join the coven and come back to get revenge for the only family that loved her. she found the coven and began her life with her sister witches


	4. Mo

mo was raised in a small town of witches and warlocks that used their powers daily for good and to help all that need it. she could control any animal magical or not when she turned 16 her spirit beast came to her as the black tortoise a giant turtle with a snake wrapped around it. with the tortoise she had multiple forms of turtles at her disposal some for battle and some for casual use one even to be used a mobile home which came in handy as their town was turned to nothing but ash and only a few witches remained her tortoise was used as the last haven she even recruited a few other witches to find a weapon to help reclaim what was taken from her.


	5. Autumn

autumn ironic don’t you think? she was raised in the forest by her mother that controlled plants and her father that controlled animals they lived a normal and peaceful life unlike the others of our story autumn seeked an adventure to escape her humdrum life. she wondered the country till she met two women mo and dani they quickly became friends autumn showed them her magical mastery over plant life they quickly recruited her and she happily went to help her new sisters


	6. Lori

lori was a young woman when her town was attacked by the rakshasa, scared and desperate she ran to a nearby cave unknowingly being chased by her attackers she was backed into a dead end fortunately for our friend the god of earth took pity on her, he shook the cave killing the demons but blocking her in. then he blessed her with the power to manipulate the earth around her while she honed her ability the rocks bonded to her skin lining her knuckles, wrist, and ankles. after breaking out the cave she ran home only to see bones and ash she dropped to her knees (the ground quaked) she screamed in agony then she felt a rumble not of her making, but a massive creature when she dried her eyes she saw a turtle and three girls. “who the hell are you? lori demanded dani being the oldest spoke up “relax we are just passerby’s this must have been ur home.” autumn started to plant trees and flowers to honor the dead. “it was until the demons came.” “what will you do now?” mo asked, “i’m going to hunt down kani-mi and crush him.” mo offered her a ride till she can find the demon lord. “i’ll join you but to be honest i’m just using u guys till i get revenge okay.” but the girls didn’t care they let her into their ranks none knew how close they would be in the near future.


	7. Patience

This story is about restraint, tolerance, calmness, Patience a child who lost one sight but gained another. Patience was the child of a powerful family but distanced themself from the family to make a name for them. Everyone thought since they were blind Patience was useless but that was farthest from the truth, Patience had a deck of tarot’s that they used to see the past, present, and future but also a deck to defend them from any that would try to harm them. One day Patience woke up to a new deck while feeling the power of the deck they knew that they had to leave to complete their destiny with many people and lots to do. They went to the perfect spot to meet the beast tamer, the queen of chaos, the briar princess, Stone demi god, and the fiery fae.Patience was hesitant to start their journey for the future is not as set and stone as some think.


	8. Jordan

Jordan was born under a rare planetary alignment that increased the celestial magic on earth he was gifted with the power to use the zodiacs power as his own. He lived with his mother and sister in a kingdom to the north. On his 20 birthday he and two of his friends were tasked by their local adventure guild to find a ancient weapon for a large sum of money their only clue was a temple in the desert of Ellitha.


	9. Jadah

Ifufe, goddess of the sky and storms was a loving and caring deity to her followers so much that she would even visit them on the mortal plane but when lia destroyed the pillars she was no longer able to meet her children but being one of Mami mar’s first gods her power could reach even to earth blessing those she deemed worthy. But this story is about jadah whose grandfather was a priest of ifufe, he was such a devout man that she blessed his family with her power over wind and lighting. Jadah was the second child so she did not have to inherit the role of priest and instead used her power to help her town when the crops ran dry or when they were attacked by thugs. Now she travels with her two friends jordan and mena to recover a weapon lost in time. Pray to ifufe that when storm clouds gather jadah is not the cause.


	10. Mena

Mena was born into a family of psychics. They could read minds and through training they could turn that psychic energy into solid constructs like blades or armor, however mena was lucky to have this skill at birth at the cost of not being able to use the mental side of her ability. She works at her family shop that sells items for adventurers until her and her friends Jordan and Jadah were tasked to find a ancient weapon. Being the oldest of her trio she swore to be their sword and shield, she went to the family store to stock up on many things they would need for their journey.


	11. Eron

Eron was the child of the most notorious blacksmith for the kingdom of malotia(mal-o-sha). He was the third son and both his brothers became knights and he followed their footsteps. Unlike his brothers he and his younger sister took after their mother’s ability of creation magic he could create any weapon of any design unfortunately he isn’t a master at any. While training he was noticed by his superiors and became captain of his own squad consisting of Kyra,kj,Chris and Jason. Their very first assignment was to take sensitive information to knight-captain mao in the desert of Ellitha.


	12. Kyra

Feesis,god of war and his husband ihur, god of love quite cliché if u ask me. They loved each other so much they fused into one being rakkous god of war and peace a being of duality. Kyra’s family were devout followers of rakkous and when a band of thugs tried to interrupt a festival Kyra was the first to jump into action grabbing a ceremonial spear and driving it into one’s chest and then slicing the throat of another slowly gaining a bloodlust she killed all the meddling party then turning onto her fellow followers. Rakkous took noticed and used their power to calm the girl, rakkous saw her passion and deemed her as one of their ferals, a elite few blessed with the ability to harm and heal. She joined the kingdom’s knighthood beating all that looked down on her for being a woman, she was selected to join Eron’s squad as his second in command.


End file.
